I Still Miss You
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Song fic about the team, I know the song's supposed to be about a breakup, but I think it fits them thinking about Speed's death better, enjoy!
1. Prolouge

Song fic about the team's thoughts one year after Speed's death

Song fic about the team's thoughts one year after Speed's death

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Miami or anything associated with it

**Prologue**

It was a slow Friday at the lab, and it was the end of shift. Horatio walked into the break room to see Calleigh sitting there, cleaning her gun.

"Hey Calleigh," She looked up and smiled,

"Hey Horatio," She gestured to the seat next to her, and he took it.

"So, what's up?" She said, and kept cleaning her gun.

"Um, I was thinking, I had a plan for after work tonight." Her eyes brightened and said,

"What plan?"

"Well, how about we grab Eric, Alexx and Frank, and go down to…" He trailed off, and Calleigh said quietly,

"Speed's grave?" Horatio looked surprised and nodded. Calleigh smiled sadly and said,

"I didn't forget that it was his death's one year anniversary, if you could call it that." Horatio put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and said,

"If you don't want to…"

"No, no, if you guys are going I want to go.

"You sure?" Calleigh put her gun away and said softly,

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll grab Alexx and you grab Eric, and we'll pick up Frank on our way over, okay?"

"Okay, I'll meet you in the parking lot, okay?"

"Sure," She said, smiled and walked off. She went to the morgue and knocked.

"Come on it, Calleigh. What's up?"

"Horatio thought it would be nice if we all went to Speed's grave." Alexx considered it, and then said,

"That would be great." Calleigh smiled, and said,

"Then let's go."

"Coming,"

Meanwhile, Horatio walked to the locker room and found Eric.

"H, what's up?"

"Uh, how would you like to go down to Speed's grave with me?"

"Sure, is there anyone else going?"

"Yeah, we are going to meet Alexx and Calleigh in the parking lot, and then go pick up Frank, is that okay?"

"Sure, coming." They walked down to the parking lot, and found Calleigh and Alexx getting in Calleigh's Hummer. Horatio jogged up and said,

"I call shotgun!" Alexx pulled a face for a moment, but climbed in the back with Eric. Calleigh grinned evilly, and drove like a maniac to the station where Frank was. When she squealed up, Frank came out and said,

"Whoa, you guys look like you've seen a ghost, except for Calleigh." Calleigh laughed and Horatio said,

"That's because Miss Racer here nearly gave us all a heart attack."

"Oh, I couldn't have done that, I left so fast you left your hearts and stuff back in the lab parking lot." Calleigh said, and Frank laughed. He climbed in the back, and Calleigh took off, driving fast again. They got to the cemetery, and Calleigh stopped and turned the radio on and left it running while they walked over to Speed's grave. They stood there, and they all knelt down and sent some thoughts up to Speed, wherever he was.


	2. I Still Miss You

Opening music

_Opening music_

Horatio: Speed, you were a dang good CSI, and it hurt to lose you, it really did. Especially since my sub-conscious thinks it's my fault since you died with me, and it thinks I could have saved you, and it depends on how you look at it. I could have, but you'd say that I couldn't have. So, it's really been a year since you died, I can't believe it. It's dragged on, it seems, and yet it's flown by. I'll always miss you, and I always think about the good you could have done if you had been able to stay. Good-bye, Speed.

_I've changed the presets in my truck, so those old songs don't sneak up, they still find me, and remind me, yeah you come back that easy, tried restaurants I've never been to, order new things off the menu, that you never tried, 'cause you didn't like, two drinks in you were by my side,_

Eric: Speed, we were always like brothers, and it really hurt to lose you. I sometimes see you, and I think I'm going crazy, but then, I'm not, because you were just there to help me, and all that. I'm rambling, but I really don't know what to say, I'm not good with talking about my feelings and emotions and all that. Well, I still can't believe that's it's been one year, and I'm sure that's what everyone is saying. Still, it kind of hurts to go to our favorite diner and look over at your spot and not see you there. Bye, Speed.

_I've talked to friends, talked to myself, talked to God, I prayed like hell but I still miss you, I've tried sober, I've tried drinkin', I've been strong and I've been weak and I still miss you, I've done everything, moved on like I'm supposed to, I'd give anything, for one more minute with you, I still miss you, I still miss you,_

Calleigh: Hey, Speed. I really don't know what to say, except that I miss you, and always will. You were always like an older brother to me, and I was always annoyed at how you were always so protective of me, you and everyone else. God knows we've all tried everything to try to make the pain go away, but I refuse to stoop to my dad's level. I think I was weak, but you'd say I was strong. Really, I don't know one of us that wouldn't give everything just to have you back here with us. We all love you, Speed, and goodbye.

_I never knew 'till you were gone, how many pages you were on, yeah it never ends, I keep turning them, line after line you're there again, yeah I don't know how to let you go, you're so deep down in my soul I feel helpless, so hopeless, it's a door that never closes, no I don't know how to do this,_

Alexx: Hey, Tim, I know you liked to be called Speed, but I like your first name, Tim. Well, I don't think any of us knew how much we all would miss you and remember you, but we do, it's like you're every where. We really didn't know how we were going to keep the lab going without you, but we managed; only God knows how. I really miss you, honey, and I won't let you go, because you're a friend that's so rooted in my heart, I won't be able to let you go. We all miss you, honey, and I don't like goodbye, but, bye.

_I've talked to friends, talked to myself, talked to God, I prayed like hell but I still miss you, I've tried sober, I've tried drinkin', I've been strong and I've been weak, and I still miss you, I've done everything, moved on like I'm supposed to, I'd give anything for one more minute with you, I still miss you, yeah,_

Frank: Hey Speed, it's the crusty old Tripp, according to you. I was annoyed at that nickname, but, hell, it's not a bad nickname anymore, and it does kind of describe me. Well, I don't know what to say, but, I have to say something, so, I'll just say that you didn't deserve to die, and that you were a dang good person, not to mention an awesome CSI. I know we're all supposed to move on and all, but we just can't do that. We've all talked to each other, and we won't let you go. We all hope you're better now. Bye, kid.

_I've talked to friends, talked to myself, talked to God, I prayed like hell but I still, miss you, I've tried sober I've tried drinkin', I've been strong and I've been weak, and I still miss you, I've done everything, moved on like I'm supposed to, I've give anything, for one more minute with you, I still miss you, I still miss you, yeah, ye, yeah,_


	3. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Epilogue**

They all stood up, and both Alexx and Calleigh had a few tears running down their cheeks. Alexx said,

"I'll be in the car."

She walked away, and so did Frank, leaving the three CSI's to grieve for their lost CSI in private. Suddenly, Calleigh couldn't stop crying, and she covered her face and just cried. She felt Horatio put his right arm around her waist, and Eric put his left arm around her waist. She put his left arm around Horatio's shoulders, and her right arm around Eric's shoulders, and they supported each other for a moment. Then, they grouped together for a group hug, and Calleigh saw a few tears on Horatio's and Eric's face. She reached out with both of her hands and wiped them away. They looked at her and smiled. She smiled at them too, and they backed away. With Calleigh in the middle, Horatio to her right, and Eric to her left, they turned and walked back to the car. Calleigh reached out and grabbed Horatio's and Eric's hands. They looked at her, and she shrugged. They smiled, and continued walking back to the car. Calleigh grinned evilly. She said quietly,

"I get to drive," She dropped their hands and took off for the car, with Horatio and Eric chasing after her, yelling,

"Oh no you don't," Eric said, and Horatio said,

"I don't want to crash, Calleigh," She laughed, and jumped into the driver's seat, slammed the door and locked it. She looked triumphant, and grumbling, Horatio and Eric climbed in.

"Where to?" A now chipper Calleigh said, and Horatio said,

"The diner."

Calleigh nodded, subdued now, and drove over there. They had some coffee and dessert, and then Calleigh drove them all back to the lab so they could get their cars and go home. Before they all left, Calleigh and Alexx pulled them into a group hug, and then Frank left, uncomfortable with that kind of stuff. Alexx had to get home to her husband and kids, so she hugged them all again and left. Then, it was only Eric, Calleigh and Horatio left.

"Hey, guys, want to come over to my house? We'll have a sleepover."

Calleigh suggested, and Eric agreed, though Horatio was hesitant. He protested he was too old for a sleepover, but Eric and Calleigh shoved him in the passenger seat, and before Eric could react, Calleigh jumped in the drivers seat, much to Horatio's and Eric's chagrin. She drove slowly, much to the relief of Horatio and Eric, and then Horatio caught the gleam in her eyes, and warned,

"Hang on, Eric," Just in time, because Calleigh suddenly floored it, and slid into her spot at her house. She jumped out, grinning and Horatio and Eric followed her and Horatio jokingly said,

"I think I might have you take your driver's test, don't want you totaling one of our Hummers." They all laughed, and then spent the rest of the night talking about Speed and having tons of fun, like popcorn fights and movie marathons.


End file.
